Cyborg/Victor Stone
The technical support of the Teen Titans as he appears in fan-fics. Portrayals Cyborg is often portrayed as the energetic member of the team and its tech support. He also serves as the in-between between Robin and Superboy in Dennis Fielder's Teen Titans fan-fics. Powers Cyborg has no technical super powers aside from his cybernetic enhancements. Weakness Cyborg's key weakness is his power cells dying, which would shut him down, and he's also vulnerable to someone hacking into his systems. History Justice Evolution Contact Cyborg witnesses Superboy and Raven get captured by Apocalypse and wonders what he was. Two Earths Cyborg went with the other Titans to investigate the new Earth. He then called the Mansion nice. Cyborg then explained to the X-Men what a Boom Tube was. Cyborg later assisted the Titans and the X-Men into fighting a brain-washed Wolverine and the Femme Furies until Wolverine returned to normal and beat down the Furies. Cyborg then asked why Wolverine had the Furies attack them and learned that Darkseid and Apocalypse planned to get rid of the defenses of the two Earths while the Justice League fought enslaved versions of Superboy, Raven, Xavier, and Jean Grey. Cyborg then went with the other Titans, the X-Men, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern, John Stewart, to fight. Cyborg was assigned to try and get through to Raven with the other Titans. He advised a restored Xavier and J'onn to be careful in Raven's mind when they attempted to save her. Cyborg later went to the Mansion to relax with the others following the restoration of the others. Knowing the Team Cyborg decided to view some extra relaxation time at the Mansion while the League and the of-age X-Men working on peace between the Earths as a reward for helping save New Genesis. Tabula Rasa Cyborg was relaxing in the Tower and watched Jaws and Dumbo with the other Titans and the younger X-Men when Amazo arrived, Cyborg was scanned by him, and Cyborg fired his proton canon at him, but Amazo was unscathed thanks to scanning Superboy, and he used his own proton canon to blow Cyborg into pieces. Cyborg then assures Iceman that he'll be fine. Cyborg's then saved when the League and the other X-Men arrive, and Batman forces Amazo away with Kryptonite after he scans most of the heroes. Cyborg's then rebuilt at the Watchtower. Cyborg exclaimed surprise when Batman deduced that Amazo could absorb emotions. Cyborg then went off to face Amazo when he reappeared and was trapped in a tornado he created until Xavier arrived and revealed that Luthor was using him. Amazo then flew off. Cyborg then arrived in time to see Amazo spare Luthor and fly off. Proteges and the Return of Captain America Cyborg then heard about Zod and Slade's plan to use a chronotron detonator. Cyborg then warns Superboy about going due to Zod being on his mind since before the fight with Amazo. When Robin came up with using Starfire to led them to the detonator, Cyborg agreed. Once they found it, Cyborg tried to defuse it but ended up cutting the wrong wire, and they all ended up getting shot by a laser, but they were apparently okay. While searching for a missing Superboy and Liger, Cyborg agrees that the reason Superboy and Liger are missing can't be good. When they went to fight intruders at Powers Technologies, Cyborg discovered that Superboy and Liger now worked for Zod and Magneto before they flew off. Cyborg later fought Superboy and Liger again at Wayne Enterprises. He tried to blast him with his proton canon, but Superboy got out of the way, and he ended up blasting Terra. Superboy then tossed Beast Boy at Cyborg to incapacitate them. Following that, Cyborg was attacked by the probes again until Superboy and Liger attacked Raven and Rogue. Cyborg recognized the effects of Slade's probes, and Raven removed them. Cyborg then went to Zod, Slade, and Magneto's hideout to stop them, and Cyborg used the Phantom Zone Projector to banish Zod back into the Phantom Zone. He then escaped the collapsing building with the other Titans after Magneto pulled the Adamantium out of Liger's bones. At the Tower, Cyborg explained to the others that Magneto's attack did severe damage to his body, but he was healing. Cyborg also kept Liger stable with medical equipment to help him heal faster. During a celebration breakfast, Cyborg objects to tofu waffles from Beast Boy. Only a Dream During a mass break-out from Stryker's that involved several supervillains, Cyborg assisted. After all the villains were aprehended, Cyborg returned to the Tower, calling that night fun. Cyborg then powered down for the night. In Cyborg's dream, Dee makes him seem to be completely machine when Martian Manhunter and several other Titans arrive to help Cyborg. Starfire and Martian Manhunter that it's Cyborg's heart that makes him a hero, not flesh or metal. Cyborg then blasts Dr. Destiny back, calling him a troq and smiling at Starfire's declaration that she'd tell Cyborg's dad on him. Cyborg then helped Beast Boy out of his nightmare and regrouped with the Titans and the X-Men inside Flash's mind to help save Hawkgirl and fight Dr. Destiny. As Destiny was held off, Batman defeated Dee. Teen Titans Grandson of Krypton Cyborg questioned Superboy joining the team until he showed that he was even stronger than Starfire on top of his super speed and ability to fly. Cyborg then tried to fight Metallo when he arrived, but he was knocked into Beast Boy. Cyborg later shouted to know who blew up the fridge as everyone relaxed. Return of Slade Cyborg went with the Titans to fight Slade. When Slade revealed that he had planted bombs around the street, Cyborg explained that there were six bombs in all. He then kept in contact with Superboy as he, Starfire, and Raven took out the bombs. They eventually took down Slade after Superboy took care of the last bomb only to find out he was one of the real Slade's drones. Clash for Control Cyborg then helped the Titans fight Clayface at the jail. Cyborg went with Superboy's team when they surrounded him. Cyborg then agreed to a Sonic Boom attack Superboy planned and convinced Robin to help. The attack proved effective but wasn't enough to stop Clayface. They eventually managed to defeat Clayface once Superboy and Robin started working together. Terra's Back Cyborg followed a captured Terra to Slade and was imprisoned in an energy shield as Slade used a machine to control Terra's powers. He was freed once Terra remembered who she was, and she destroyed the source of the shield. X-Ray During a work-out session, Cyborg was the subject of one of Superboy's uncontrolled bursts of x-ray vision as he saw under Cyborg's outer-plating and skin. He later confronted a fake Blackfire only to see her give-up. Category:Justice Evolution Category:Teen Titans Category:Starfire and the Seven Tiny Titans Category:Superboy Category:Raven Wayne Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs